Le Refuge
by Ullikumi
Summary: Two-Shot HP/SS : "Snape était lié pour lui à trop de sentiments négatifs qui lui revenaient en pleine face désormais. C'était mieux qu'il l'oublie. Oui, c'était pour ça que revoir Snape lui faisait mal. Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait ce jour-là."
1. Des nuances de rouge

**Le Refuge :**

* * *

On l'appelait le Refuge.

Cela faisait bientôt deux ans qu'Harry avait pris cette collocation avec trois autres étudiants. Dans le lot, il y avait Ron, Hermione, et puis Colin, le petit blond qui ne se baladait jamais sans son appareil photo. Celui-là, Harry l'avait toujours trouvé bizarre.

Mais bizarres, ils l'étaient un peu tous. Des sorciers parmi les moldus, survivants d'une guerre qui les avait changés irrémédiablement.

Colin, c'était le dernier arrivant. Il avait rejoint la bande au début de l'année et s'était très vite fondu dans l'étrange ambiance qui régnait dans l'appartement. Il était discret, et seules ses photos placardées sur les murs du couloir étaient une preuve tangible qu'il habitait l'endroit.

Hermione faisait des études de médecine dans la même université que Ron, qui lui étudiait la cuisine. Colin, était rentré sur dossier dans une école de photographie renommée. Le seul qui n'était pas étudiant, c'était Harry. Il travaillait dans une pizzeria et enchaînait en parallèle d'autres petit boulots en attendant de découvrir ce qu'il voulait faire de sa vie. Non pas qu'il ait vraiment besoin d'argent, mais il ne se voyait simplement pas ne rien faire de ses journées.

Après Poudlard, la guerre et les morts, il s'était vite rendu compte que jusque-là, sa vie n'avait eut un sens que parce que Voldemort existait. Maintenant qu'il l'avait tué, il avait perdu cet étrange sens de la vie. Et ne l'avait jamais vraiment retrouvé depuis, d'ailleurs. Alors il bouchait les trous de vide comme il le pouvait. Avec d'autres bulles d'air un peu moins vide.

Quand Harry avait fait part à Ron et Hermione de son désir de retourner dans le monde Moldu, ils avaient été surpris. Harry avait toujours considéré le monde magique comme son vrai chez-lui, du moins le croyaient-ils. Cependant, une semaine plus tard, ils avaient fait leurs valises et suivi le Gryffondor butté. La vérité, c'était qu'ils s'inquiétaient beaucoup pour lui. Et qu'ils l'auraient suivi n'importe où, surtout.

Harry avait changé. Il aurait fallu être aveugle pour ne pas s'en apercevoir, ne serais-ce que physiquement. Le brun était plus maigre encore qu'il ne l'avait été gamin, et l'étincelle qui se logeait dans ses yeux autrefois n'était plus qu'un vague souvenir. Il était souvent dans la lune et pouvait rester pendant des heures assis dans le canapé sans rien faire.

Pourtant, Harry continuait de vivre comme si rien n'était. Comme si l'armistice avait signé la fin de ses problèmes en même temps que celle de la guerre et qu'il pouvait maintenant avancer. Comme s'il était obligé d'être heureux.

Mais il n'en était rien, et ses deux meilleurs amis le savaient mieux que quiconque.

Parce que la nuit, assis devant sa porte, ils l'entendaient sangloter.

Et ses larmes déchiraient le silence si fort que, parfois, Hermione sentait ses joues humides rejoindre celles du brun.

Heureusement, Ron était là. Lui, il ne pleurait jamais, et Hermione aimait ça. C'était rassurant.

* * *

Colin était assis dans la cuisine, son ordinateur sur les genoux, et passait en revue d'un air distrait les derniers clichés qu'il avait pris. Ils fronça les sourcils, contrarié. La lumière n'était pas bonne et il n'arrivait pas à ajuster les contrastes de manière satisfaisante. Il avait même fait des erreurs de cadrage sur certains clichés, ce qui ne lui arrivait jamais d'habitude.

Il posa son front contre la planche en bois de la table de la cuisine commune et soupira. Il n'arriverait à rien ce soir, et puis, de toutes façons, les autres allaient bientôt rentrer et il voulait cuisiner cette fois, si possible un truc mangeable.

Il ouvrit le frigo et en sortit de quoi préparer une grande omelette. Il ne savait pas faire grand-chose d'autre, et sans l'aide de la magie pour la cuisson, il était même capable de rater une recette aussi basique. Les crêpes et les omelettes, c'était déjà pas mal, se convainquait-il.

Celui qui cuisinait le mieux, c'était indéniablement Ron, suivit de près par Harry qui se débrouillait vraiment bien, lui aussi.

Colin n'avait pas de talent particulier à mettre à disposition des autres. Hermione aidait chacun dans les travaux et avait toujours un livre à prêter sur tout et n'importe quoi. Harry faisait les courses et la vaisselle plus souvent qu'à son tour – il avait des horaires moins lourds que ceux de ses camarades- et était très efficace à la tâche. Ron cuisinait et mettait l'ambiance avec ses blagues douteuses et ses farces en tout genre.

Colin, lui, se sentait à part. Il ne servait à rien, même en essayant il n'était pas efficace. En plus il y avait un lien si fort qui unissait ses trois colocataires entre eux qu'il savait au fond de lui qu'il leur serait toujours un peu étranger. Ils avaient vécu des choses ensemble qu'il ne pouvait pas s'imaginer, il le sentait. Et puis, le trio était parfaitement équilibré et harmonieux sans lui, alors à quoi bon s'incruster...

Malgré ça, le blond était heureux d'être là. Parce que dans l'appartement, il y avait Harry.

Et que tant qu'Harry était près de lui, Colin pouvait veiller sur lui.

Le monde magique lui devait tellement, et lui avait une dette à rembourser. En son propre nom. Des regrets terribles à effacer. Le visage de son frère cadet s'imprima doucement dans sa mémoire.

* * *

Hermione grimaça en passant dans le couloir qui reliait le salon à la cuisine. Colin avait affiché de nouvelles photos, pour son plus grand malheur. Sincèrement, elle ne remettait pas en cause le talent indéniable de son colocataire pour sa discipline, mais bon sang, le choix de ses sujets...

Colin photographiait des animaux morts, des plantes séchées, des malades et des cimetières.

Tout ce qui se rapportait de près où de loin à la mort était pour lui sujet de prédilection. Ses colocataires lui disaient parfois d'arrêter de placarder ses photos partout, mais Colin répondait juste qu'ici au moins, elle avaient un sens, un but. Il refusait de les enlever.

Au bout d'un trimestre, Hermione avait capitulé et les images se faisaient sans cesse plus nombreuses sur les murs du couloir.

Elle ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et vit Colin, dos à elle, en train de touiller dans un grand saladier. Il avait bien grandi, sa carrure n'avait rien à envier à celle de Ron qu'il dépassait même en taille. Elle savait que le garçon avait beaucoup de succès auprès des filles de sa haute école.

Mais Colin ne semblait pas s'en apercevoir. Il ne regardait jamais les autres. La jeune femme ne savait même pas s'il avait des amis et, parfois, elle avait l'impression qu'il ne fréquentait qu'eux.

Ce constat lui faisait peur. Gérer un Harry niant sa profonde dépression était déjà suffisamment compliqué, elle ne voulait pas s'occuper de Colin en plus. Non pas qu'il lui paraisse spécialement malheureux, simplement pour prendre de tels clichés il fallait bien qu'il y ait un mal-être quelque part. Et puis il y avait cette drôle de façon dont il semblait toujours vouloir être transparent...

Colin était pour elle un mystère. Il parlait rarement, se réfugiait dans sa chambre au moindre prétexte mais semblait bizarrement toujours essayer de donner un coup de main à gauche et à droite. Ils l'avaient accueilli un peu par hasard dans l'appartement. Un matin, Harry avait croisé Colin sur le chemin du travail, et après une brève discussion, le Gryffondor lui avait parlé de leur collocation, Colin n'ayant pas encore trouvé de logement. Personne ne s'opposant à son arrivée parmi eux, il s'installa la semaine suivante.

La chambre libre devînt celle du blond.

Hermione avait fini par apprendre que le père de Colin était mort pendant la guerre mais que sa mère et son petit frère étaient restés dans le monde magique. En septembre, Denis était entré en cinquième année à Poudlard.

Mais ça, le blond n'en parlait jamais.

« Oh, Hermione, je ne t'avais pas vu entrer. Omelette, ça te va ? » Dit doucement Colin, qui s'était retourné pour prendre le sel qu'il avait posé sur la table et avait ainsi aperçu sa colocataire.

« Oui, bien sûr ! Ça sent bon... » Répondit la jeune femme. Colin rougit et se remit à cuisiner en silence. Hermione partit travailler dans sa chambre parce qu'elle ne savait déjà plus quoi ajouter. Ça se passait souvent comme ça, les amorces de discussion avec Colin.

* * *

Harry nettoyait les dernières tables quand son patron l'interpella depuis le four à pizza, situé plus en avant de la pièce.

« Harry, j'ai un vieil ami qui vient me rendre visite dans trois jours. On ouvrira pas ce jour là, mais plutôt jeudi prochain, pour rattraper. »

« D'accord Sam, je retiens. » Répondit l'employé.

Samuel, plus communément appelé Sam, était un homme sympathique. C'était presque inscrit sur son visage rond et barbu. Cela faisait un an qu'Harry travaillait à la pizzeria, et il avait appris à connaître son moldu de patron. Et à beaucoup l'apprécier. Le Gryffondor ne savait pas au juste expliquer pourquoi, mais la présence de l'homme à ses côtés l'apaisait. C'était une question d'aura, peut-être.

Il l'avait rencontré pour la première fois un matin où il déambulait sans but précis dans les rues de la petite bourgade, et il s'était arrêté pour manger le midi dans la pizzeria, sans raison précise.

L'endroit lui plaisant, il revenait souvent y manger quand il n'avait pas envie de retourner à l'appartement ni de cuisiner. Il y régnait comme une profonde ambiance de sérénité qui agissait sur le brun comme un incroyable calmant. Les murs de brique rouge lui rappelaient un peu Poudlard, et le feu du four à pizza réchauffait agréablement la pièce. Les pizzas étaient excellentes, ça aidait aussi.

Un jour, Sam lui avait annoncé qu'il cherchait quelqu'un pour faire le service et lui avait proposé le poste, Harry avait saisi cette opportunité au vol et ne l'avait jamais regretté. Petit à petit, son patron lui avait appris les ficelles du métier, et il était désormais multitâche. Parfois en cuisine, parfois en salle. Sam le laissait gérer, et Harry faisait ça bien.

C'était même une des rares choses qu'il faisait correctement depuis deux ans.

Harry jeta un bref regard autour de lui. Les tables étaient toutes impeccables et il était temps pour lui de rejoindre ses amis au Refuge. C'est avec un petit poids sur le cœur qu'il s'en alla.

Parfois, il se sentait plus chez lui ici qu'avec les autres. Sam ne parlait pas trop, et c'était agréable.

* * *

Colin ramassa d'un geste vague les clés qui traînaient dans le salon et les posa sur la commode avec la paire de gants qu'il avait laissé bien en vue. Il jeta un regard sur la troisième porte, celle de la chambre d'Harry.

Pas un bruit ne filtrait. Il dormait toujours.

Le blond regarda sa montre. Il était l'heure pour lui de partir. Il fit un rapide détour par la cuisine et attrapa une orange qu'il déposa à côté des gants. Il vérifia dans ses poche qu'il n'oubliait rien puis sortit.

Une demi-heure plus tard, Harry se réveillait. Il était en retard, comme toujours. Il sortit en hâte de son lit et s'habilla rapidement. En dix minutes, il fut prêt devant la porte et attrapa ses gants et ses clés qu'il avait laissé sur la commode de l'entrée. Quelqu'un avait oublié une orange, aussi il la mit dans sa poche, se promettant de l'engloutir en chemin.

Il travailla jusque midi au supermarché puis se dirigea machinalement vers la pizzeria. En route, il se souvînt que Sam lui avait dit qu'il fermerait jeudi, mais puisqu'elle était sur son chemin pour rentrer, il ne fît pas demi-tour.

En passant devant la pizzeria, il ne put s'empêcher de jeter un coup d'œil machinal à travers la devanture vitrée. Le panneau « closed » oscillait lentement sur la porte et Harry distingua deux silhouettes assises à une table derrière le four. Elles semblaient discuter avec animation.

Il se figea.

Son patron, dos à lui, parlait avec un homme qu'il connaissait trop bien. Severus Snape, chemise noire sur le dos, articulant des mots qu'Harry ne pouvait pas entendre. Ce n'était qu'une silhouette lointaine, mais Harry était sur de ne pas se tromper.

Snape était ce genre de personne qu'il aurait repéré au premier clin d'œil dans une foule dense. Et puis, avec son nez crochu et ses cheveux toujours aussi immondes, il n'aurait pas pu passer à côté sans le reconnaître.

 _« Vous êtes vraiment un crétin, Potter, comme votre père. Concentrez-vous ! Legilimens ! »_

 _Harry dans son placard. Harry dans la chambre des secrets. Harry pourchassé par Dudley dans les rues larges et propres de Privet Drive. Harry pleurant, le cadavre de Cédric dans les bras. Harry regardant impuissant son parrain, déjà mort, traverser l'Arche._

 _Snape ricana._

 _« Vous êtes un incapable, Potter. Comme votre père ! Concentrez-vous»_

Le jeune homme secoua la tête. Il s'était arrêté brusquement au milieu du trottoir et s'était égaré dans ses souvenirs douloureux. Ce qui le fit revenir à ses esprits, ce fut le regard de Snape croisant le sien.

Merde, se dit-il. Il s'était fait repérer. Harry s'enfuit en courant, manquant la tentative de Sam pour le rattraper et par la même occasion l'air inquiet de Snape.

Il monta les marches de l'escalier de son immeuble quatre-à-quatre. Essoufflé, il s'écroula devant sa porte et ramena ses genoux contre sa poitrine.

Il n'avait plus revu Snape depuis la dernière bataille. Après avoir lancé son dernier sort, le Gryffondor s'était allongé sur l'herbe, au milieu des cadavres, des blessés, et était tombé dans une bienfaisante inconscience. Le professeur avait été la première personne qu'il avait vu à son réveil, quelques minutes plus tard, et l'homme lui avait tendu la main pour l'aider à se relever et lui avait marmonné « Merci Potter » comme on aurait parlé de la météo.

Après, il s'était éloigné sans un mot et avait transplanné. Harry ne l'avait jamais revu, et n'avait jamais cherché à le revoir, même quand Snape avait été gracié sous son témoignage. Il s'était toujours questionné sur le geste du professeur mais préférait simplement ne pas y penser. Snape avait du péter un boulon, voila tout.

L'homme était lié pour lui à trop de sentiments négatifs qui lui revenaient en pleine face désormais. C'était mieux qu'il l'oublie.

Oui, c'était pour ça que revoir Snape lui faisait aussi mal.

Du moins, c'est ce qu'il pensait ce jour-là.

* * *

Ron était inquiet. Depuis trois jours, l'état d'Harry allait en s'empirant et il ne parlait désormais presque plus. Hermione et lui ne savaient pas quoi faire, ils avaient tenté de le faire parler mais n'avait récoltés que de vagues « je vais bien, je suis juste malade ». Ils n'avaient pas même la moindre idée de ce qui avait pu déclencher cette drôle de crise. Enfin, drôle n'était pas le mot.

Il n'était pas retourné travailler depuis jeudi. Et ça, c'était peut être le plus angoissant. Harry était un acharné du travail et cette catatonie annonçait un profond bouleversement. Ron connaissait le brun depuis dix ans. Même dans les pires moments, il n'avait jamais vu Harry ainsi.

Ni quand ils chassaient les horcruxes, ni quand la gazette du sorcier s'acharnait sur lui, ni quand Sirius était mort. Jamais Harry n'avait perdu un objectif de vue. Jamais il n'avait abandonné.

Mais là, il ne faisait plus rien. Enfin si, il mangeait, se lavait, s'habillait, dormait, mais c'était tout. Le reste de sa journée, il s'asseyait sur le rebord d'une fenêtre, les genoux pliés, et regardait distraitement les passants ou le ciel.

À vrai dire, Harry était passé par tellement d'épreuves, solide comme un roc, que les deux amis se sentaient complètement perdus et impuissants. C'était sans doute ça qui faisait aussi peur.

Étonnamment, ce fut Colin qui parvînt à sortir le brun de l'état catatonique dans lequel Harry s'était enfoncé. Peut-être était-ce parce que son approche du problème était différente, ou peut-être juste parce que c'était Colin. Au lieu d'essayer de faire bouger le Gryffondor, il s'asseyait simplement à côté de lui et lui parlait.

Un long monologue, continu, qui dura trois jours.

Colin parlait de ses vacances en famille, de ses cours, d'une foule de petits détails quotidiens qui, sans que rien n'y paraisse, ramenaient peu à peu Harry sur terre.

Loin de ses souvenirs, d'avantage dans la réalité.

Et puis, aussi soudainement qu'il s'était tu, Harry se remit à parler.

Colin, lui, se contenta de sourire.

Et de l'écouter.

* * *

« Regarde Colin, il pleut aujourd'hui. Tu ne trouves pas que c'est joli, tout ces parapluies vu d'en haut ? » Demanda Harry, souriant, penché au dessus du balcon.

Le blond hocha la tête. Il était heureux parce qu'Harry allait mieux. Une petite étincelle au fond de lui insufflait une lueur d'espoir dans sa poitrine. Il avait cette impression d'avoir été un peu utile au bien-être de son colocataire, et cette impression apaisait un peu la culpabilité qui l'étreignait lorsqu'il regardait le brun.

« Ce que j'aime bien, c'est que tous les parapluies ont une couleur différente. Tu as déjà remarqué qu'on peut presque classer les gens en catégories selon leur couleur ? Les parapluies bleus, gris ou noirs, c'est pour les gens sérieux. Les parapluies roses, c'est pour les petites filles. Enfin, ce sont des généralités, bien sûr, mais tu verras rarement un homme d'affaire avec un parapluie Dora orange flash. Et puis, il y a ceux qui sont toujours à la bourre, comme moi. Et comme ce gars-là » Dit il en pointant du doigt un jeune homme qui courrait, un journal posé sur la tête en guise de capuchon.

Colin resta songeur. « Et toi, tu fais quoi quand il pleut ? »

« Rien, répondit Harry, moi j'aime bien sentir la pluie couler sur mon visage. Ça réveille, et puis on se sent vivant. »

Il y eut un moment de silence bercé par le 'ploc' des gouttes de pluies qui s'écrasaient en quinconce sur les toits et sous les roues des voitures.

« Demain, je retourne travailler. » Finit Harry.

* * *

« Oh.. Tu es revenu ? » Dit Sam, mal-assuré à son employé qui entrait dans la pizzeria.

Harry hocha la tête. Et scruta attentivement son patron comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Un morceau de bois dépassait de sa manche, et le Gryffondor se sentit bête de n'avoir pas compris ou remarqué plus tôt. Il avait été naïf, tellement naïf. Sam était bien trop sympa avec lui depuis le début, il aurait du ouvrir les yeux bien avant.

« Alors t'es un sorcier ? Depuis tout ce temps tu te foutais de ma gueule ? Tu comptais me le dire à un moment, au moins ? »

Sam eut la décence de rougir un peu, mais ne se laissa pas démonter pour autant.

« C'est pas ce que tu crois, se défendit-il, je ne me suis jamais moqué de toi. Je ne t'ai pas dis que j'étais un sorcier parce que je ne voulais pas te faire peur, Harry. »

Le brun le scruta, amer.

« T'as du bien te marrer à parler de moi avec Snape, hein. Au fond, t'es comme tout les sorciers. Même dans le monde moldu j'aurai jamais la paix, c'est ça ?! Voir le Survivant nettoyer des tables te plaisait où bien c'était simplement pour côtoyer une 'célébrité' ? »

« Severus n'est pas ce que tu crois. C'est un homme bon, tu sais. Il..»

Harry vit rouge, et plutôt que de sauter sur son aîné, il préféra sortir du magasin en claquant la porte plutôt que d'écouter celui en qui il avait confiance le trahir.

« J'ai essayé » Murmura Sam en le regardant partir. "J'ai vraiment essayé."

« Je sais » Répondit Snape, sortant de l'ombre et posant les mains sur les épaules de son ami.

* * *

« Je lui ressemble tant que ça ? » Pensa Harry en fixant la silhouette familière qui lui souriait sur la photo magique. Ses parents avaient l'air si vivants quand il les regardait ensemble ainsi. Ils lui faisaient des petits signes de la main tout en s'embrassant quand ils pensaient qu'Harry ne les voyait pas.

C'était la seule photo qu'il lui restait d'eux. L'album que lui avait donné Hagrid avait brûlé dans l'incendie du terrier, des années auparavant. Il avait retrouvé l'image au square Grimmauld et l'avait emportée. C'était, de l'avis des Weasley, sans doute le dernier cliché existant.

Il ne le quittait plus.

C'était pour ça que Snape l'avait détesté depuis le début, n'est ce pas ? Pour ses parents ?

Snape... Pourquoi cet homme seul arrivait à déclencher une telle avalanche de sentiments ? Harry n'avait jamais pu cerner le professeur. Quand il était arrivé à Poudlard, il avait compris au premier regard que le professeur le détestait de toute son âme. Le premier cours de Potions n'avait fait que confirmer cette première impression.

Et maintenant, Snape revenait le faire chier ? Ce ne pouvait être une coïncidence, Harry n'y croyait pas.

Une bourrasque plus forte que les autres balaya le parc dans lequel il s'était réfugié et la photo lui échappa des mains.

Il courut à toutes jambes pour la rattraper, traversa la rue et ne vit pas la voiture arriver à toute vitesse. Il sentit seulement un choc, une ombre familière, puis plus rien. Le sang qui coulait de sa plaie à la tête faisait comme une auréole autour de ses cheveux. C'était d'un beau affolant.

* * *

Les « bips » de l'appareil qui mesurait les battements du cœur d'Harry agaçaient prodigieusement les quatre personnes présentes dans la chambre d'hôpital. En plus, il faisait trop chaud et l'air sentait le désinfectant.

« Raconte nous ce qu'il s'est passé, Colin » Demanda une Hermione inquiète et pâle comme la mort.

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, il s'est jeté sous les roues de la voiture. J'étais en train de rentrer des cours quand j'ai entendu le bruit d'une voiture qui freinait. Snape était là aussi, et c'est lui qui à eut le réflexe d'appeler l'ambulance pendant que je jetais des sorts pour ralentir l'hémorragie. »

Le silence s'étendit dans la chambre comme une ombre pernicieuse.

« Je pensais qu'il allait mieux » Chuchota Ron, l'air coupable.

« On le pensait tous » Répondit Hermione. « C'est pas de ta faute. »

Cette tentative de suicide avait surpris les colocataires. Le matin même, Harry était parti travailler, le sourire aux lèvres. Et dire qu'à peine trois heures plus tard il était évacué en ambulance...

« L'infirmière m'a dit qu'elle ne savait pas quand il se réveillerait. » Poursuivit Colin en fixant Harry, branché à une tonne de machines qui faisaient du bruit.

« Il est tard. Allez vous reposer. » Dit Snape qui juste là n'avait pas ouvert la bouche. Tout le monde avait été surpris de le voir, mais en un sens, sa présence était rassurante. Il avait l'air de savoir ce qu'il faisait et ne semblait franchement pas hostile à Harry, alors personne n'avait empêché qu'il les suive dans la chambre.

Voyant qu'aucun de ses anciens élèves ne semblait vouloir bouger, l'homme insista.

« Je reste pour le surveiller et accélérer sa guérison sans que ça ne paraisse suspect. Vous avez tous les trois des têtes à faire peur, rentrez chez vous et dormez un peu. » Le ton était impérial bien que bizarrement gentil.

Colin se leva le premier, et rentra tout de suite. Il avait quelque chose d'important à faire à l'appartement.

Hermione et Ron, quant à eux, allèrent voir l'infirmière en chef pour glaner quelques informations supplémentaires sur l'état de leur ami.

Un peu hésitants, ils laissèrent finalement Snape pour veiller seul sur leur meilleur ami.

Ils ne cessèrent de se demander s'ils n'avaient pas fait une grosse bêtise.

Snape resta seul assis sur la chaise en plastique inconfortable. Quand il fut certain que personne ne pouvait le voir, il prit sa tête entre ses mains et fixa longtemps les yeux clos de son cadet.

« Crétin. » Souffla-t-il au silence.

Un sentiment amer d'échec lui restait en travers de la gorge. Cela faisait deux ans qu'il surveillait le garçon, pour rien, vu son état actuel. Il n'aurait pas du commettre une erreur aussi idiote que celle de venir voir Sam dans un endroit aussi exposé. Il savait que le Gryffondor n'avait pas envie de le voir.

Snape laissa ses souvenirs défiler lentement dans la tête. Il se souvenait du regard vert qui l'avait fixé, mort, à la fin de la guerre. C'était à ce moment là que Severus avait compris que le brun s'était perdu quelque part pendant les combats. Une mort de trop, peut-être. Où se sentiment de vide que laissait l'armistice. Lui aussi le ressentait parfois.

Il avait décidé de continuer de protéger le garçon, fidèle à la promesse qu'il avait faite à Lily plus de vingt ans auparavant. Bien que, s'il en était à s'avouer les choses franchement, il y avait bien longtemps que cette promesse n'était plus la raison pour laquelle le sort du garçon le préoccupait autant.

Peut-être ces putains de yeux verts. Où alors ce courage inébranlable dont le Gryffondor avait fait preuve. Où peut-être simplement parce que Snape ne détestait plus le garçon comme il se plaisait à l'affirmer.

Soupirant, il approcha sa chaise du lit du brun et prit doucement sa main dans la sienne.

Elle était tiède, et cela rassura Severus.

Épuisé, il posa sa tête sur les genoux du Gryffondor insconscient.

Et sombra dans le sommeil sans s'en apercevoir.

Hermione, qui avait oublié son sac dans la chambre revînt sur ses pas et réprima un halètement de surprise devant le spectacle étrange de son professeur et de son ami. Le plus discrètement possible, elle ramassa ses affaires et s'en alla sur la pointe des pieds, jurant de garder ce qu'elle avait vu pour elle.

De toute façon, elle ne croyait pas au hasard, et la présence de Snape n'en était assurément pas un. Elle rentra chez elle sur ce constat.

* * *

Quand Hermione rentra de l'hôpital, elle entendit un bruissement venant du couloir de la cuisine. Elle poussa la porte et se figea un moment.

Assis par terre, Colin arrachait rageusement ses photos du mur, une à une, et les engouffrait dans un grand sac poubelle. Elle le vit même en déchirer certaines, et cela lui fit mal au cœur.

Il jetait des mois de travail à la poubelle. Littéralement.

« Colin » L'appela-t-elle doucement.

Le garçon suspendit ses gestes. Il baissa la tête vers le sol et ne répondit rien. La Gryffondor s'approcha et s'assit en tailleur à côté de Colin. Elle ouvrit le sac et en sortit des lambeaux de clichés.

« Je ne comprends pas... Pourquoi tu fais ça Colin ? » Souffla-t-elle, un peu perdue.

Il s'expliqua, le regard toujours fixé sur les lattes du parquet :

« Elles n'ont servi à rien. Strictement à rien. »

« Comment ça ? » Fit Hermione qui ne comprenait toujours pas ce que lui racontait Colin.

« Je pensais qu'en montrant à Harry ce que c'était la mort, il n'aurait plus envie de se suicider. Je pensais qu'en voyant toutes ces choses, il retrouverait le goût de la vie. Mais tu vois, maintenant il est à l'hôpital et moi je n'ai servi à rien, je n'ai pas réussir à me racheter. »

Les larmes dévalèrent en torrent sur ses joues pâles, et Hermione était figée.

D'abord parce que le blond, d'ordinaire impénétrable, avait la figure chargée d'émotions. Mais surtout parce qu'il avait vu avant tout le monde les démons qui habitaient son meilleur ami. Elle qui râlait sans cesse à cause de ces clichés morbides...

« Je... Je ne savais pas. Je m'excuse pour toutes les fois où j'ai critiqué tes photos, Colin. Je ne pense pas que tu es inutile, au contraire. Tu sais, on sait tous que tu fais de ton mieux, et moi j'admire ta manière de parler à Harry. Parfois, j'ai l'impression qu'il t'écoute plus que nous. »

Hermione eut un petit sourire triste, et le cœur de Colin se serra parce qu'il sentait la douleur derrière les mots de la brune.

« Mais c'est bien, tu sais. Ron et moi on le connaît trop bien, il a besoin d'un regard nouveau. D'un regard qui ne sait pas tout de lui, tu vois ? La seule chose que je ne comprends pas, c'est pourquoi tu fais tout ça. J'ai remarqué tous les petits coups de mains que tu lui rends en permanence, même si lui ne s'en rend pas compte. Mais pourquoi, Colin ? Pourquoi tu dis que tu dois te racheter de quelque chose ? »

« Je... » Hésita Colin. Il avait ce secret gardé dans son cœur depuis si longtemps. Le moment était sans doute venu d'assumer.

« J'ai fait des choses horribles, quand j'étais jeune. Tu te souviens sans doute de l'époque où je suivais Harry partout avec mon appareil photo ? »

Hermione confirma, l'air grave.

« C'est si lointain aujourd'hui... Lorsque vous étiez en quatrième année, et les deux années qui ont suivi, la Gazette du Sorcier s'est acharnée sur Harry. Le pire, ça à été en sixième, quand l'homosexualité d'Harry a fait les gros titres. Vous vous demandiez sans cesse qui donnait les informations à la Gazette, qui volait les photos. Vous pensiez que c'était des Serpentards. C'était moi. Je suis désolé, je sais à quel point ça à fait du mal à Harry. Je regrette tellement, Hermione... Pardonne moi.»

La Gryffondor se figea, le temps que le sens des paroles du blond s'imprime en elle. Un instant avant qu'une colère immense ne balaye le moindre de ses nerfs.

« Du mal ?! C'était bien plus que ça, espèce de crétin. Tu n'imagines pas une seule seconde à quel point ces articles ont peu le détruire. Tu sais combien il était seul, à quel point ses ragots lui ont fait de la peine et l'ont éloigné de ses amis ? On a du le ramasser morceau par morceau quand il a reçu les premiers messages homophobes. Des milliers, Colin. Des milliers de beuglantes, voila ce que tu lui as offert avec tes conneries ! »

Jamais Hermione ne s'était énervée de cette façon, sur personne. Pas même Malfoy, puisque, avec lui au moins on savait à quoi s'attendre.

Mais elle avait mal, parce que la trahison était venu du seul endroit où elle ne l'aurait jamais imaginé venir. Le fait de savoir que Colin habitait parmi eux, qu'ils l'avaient accueilli dans leur maison alors que derrière leur dos il avait fait des choses pareilles...

« Je veux savoir pourquoi. » Demanda la Gryffondor d'un ton qui ne souffrait aucun refus.

« Je n'ai pas d'excuse. Pas vraiment d'explications non plus. J'étais jaloux, je pense. Dit Colin, tentant d'endiguer le flot de larmes qui noyait ses yeux. Tu sais, dès ma première année j'ai admiré Harry, et je pense que je lui en ai toujours voulu de ne pas se soucier de moi. Je ne comprenais pas qu'il avait tant de choses à gérer. Je n'avais pas réalisé que nous étions en guerre. »

Il renifla bruyamment.

« Et puis un jour, je l'ai surpris à pleurer en haut de la tour d'as tronomie. Il parlait à ses parents et j'ai compris... J'ai cessé de le suivre à ce moment là. Mais ma colère est vraiment partie le jour où il a sauvé mon petit frère. Moi je lui avais toujours mis des bâtons dans les roues, et lui s'est interposé pour sauver Denis. Je me suis fait la promesse de me racheter le soir-même, et je vous ai suivi ici dès que j'ai pu. »

Hermione resta songeuse. La fureur en elle était toujours présente, mais les paroles de son cadet l'avaient fait réfléchir.

« D'accord. Je passe l'éponge sur tout ça, mais sois sûr que j'en parlerai à Ron. Je ne dirai rien à Harry, par contre. »

Colin eut l'air soulagé.

« Mais je te laisse deux mois pour lui dire toi-même. C'est pas à moi de te pardonner, c'est à lui.»

Finalement, peut-être pas soulagé.

Hermione sortit sans jeter un regard de plus au garçon en larmes, et claqua la porte derrière elle.

* * *

Colin avait à peine fini de fermer le dernier sac poubelle quand il entendit une nouvelle fois la porte du couloir s'ouvrir. Aucun son ne suivit le premier, et le blond se retourna prudemment. Ron se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte, l'air indéchiffrable, et Colin déglutit.

« C'est vrai ce que m'a raconté Hermione ? La Gazette, c'était toi ?» Demanda le roux.

Le blond confirma, plus courageux qu'il n'aurait cru l'être.

Le mouvement fut si rapide que Colin n'eut pas le temps de bouger. Il sentit seulement un poing s'écraser sur sa joue et une main le serrer au niveau du cou. Il avait mal, si mal, le choc avait été violent. Le roux n'y avait pas été de main morte.

« Ça, c'est pour ce que tu as fait à Harry. » Annonça Ron, implacable. Il sortit sa baguette de sa poche arrière et Colin ferma les yeux, attendant la douleur qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver, imminente.

Il sentit seulement un sort lui effleurer la joue et sa blessure disparaître en même temps que la douleur.

Un sort de soin ?

« Et ça, c'est parce que tu lui as sauvé la vie. »

Ron le lâcha et alla dans la cuisine en silence pendant que Colin atterrissait, face contre terre, sur le plancher.

Deux minutes plus tard, on entendait le bruit du mixer résonner. Ron cuisinait.

Colin utilisa le dos d'une de ses photos pour essuyer le sang qui coulait de sa plaie guérie avant de se lever. Il se sentit étrangement apaisé après ça.

* * *

Harry papillonna des yeux deux ou trois fois avant de tâtonner autour de lui pour trouver ses lunettes. Il voulut utiliser sa main droite, mais celle ci était prisonnière d'un étau chaud et ferme qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier, aussi dut-il se contenter de sa main gauche, ce qui le ralentit pas mal.

Il effleura du bout de ses doigts la monture de ses verres et les mit sur son nez. Ce simple effort l'avait vidé de ses réserves d'énergie. Il jeta un bref coup d'œil autour de lui et reconnut le décor caractéristique d'une chambre d'hôpital. Il ferma les yeux et chercha dans sa tête l'origine de son état actuel. Les souvenirs lui revinrent en un flash, et il se fustigea de son imprudence.

Baissant des yeux, il avisa surpris la silhouette de Snape affalée contre ses genoux. Le plus surprenant restait la main de celui-ci qui enserrait la sienne. Visiblement, le professeur était endormi. Harry se fit la réflexion qu'éveillé il n'aurait jamais eu cette attitude.

Sans savoir pourquoi au juste, la vision de son professeur, la tête posée sur ses jambes, ne le mit pas en colère. Il était surpris, mais pas énervé. Et puis de toute manière, il était trop épuisé que pour lutter contre la poigne ferme.

Snape émit un grognement contrarié quand Harry se décala légèrement vers l'arrière pour s'asseoir. Il ouvrit les yeux, l'air un peu vaseux et le Gryffondor failli en rire.

L'aîné se redressa subitement et lâcha la main de son ancien élève en disant « N'imaginez rien, Potter, je vérifiais votre pouls. »

Harry soupira. À peine éveillé, le professeur lui cassait déjà prodigieusement les pieds.

« Qu'est-ce qui vous à pris, Potter ? » Murmura l'homme qui faisait des efforts pour ne pas élever le ton. Question d'habitude, surtout quand il se sentait pris en faute.

Le brun le regarda, interrogateur. « Comment ça ? Et puis en quoi mon état vous concerne. Et qu'est ce que vous foutez dans ma chambre, tant que j'y suis ? »

« Je parle de votre tentative de suicide. » Expliqua Snape, balayant les autres questions d'Harry, ce que ce dernier ne remarqua même pas tant il était surpris.

« Hein ?! Comment ça tentative de suicide ? J'ai eu un accident, c'est tout ! » S'écria le garçon.

« Cela fait des mois que je vous suis, n'essayez pas de me mentir. J'ai bien vu que vous étiez dépressif. Soyez honnête avec vous-même et arrêtez d'essayer de me mentir. Vous vous êtes jeté sous les roues d'une voiture, j'ai assisté à toute la scène vous savez.»

Harry se pinça le nez.

« Premièrement, oui, je ne suis pas bien depuis quelques temps mais je n'en suis pas au point de souhaiter mourir. Je courrais derrière la photo de mes parents et je n'ai pas fait attention en traversant, dit-il en tendant le cliché à Snape pour prouvez ses dires. Deuxièmement, c'est quoi cette histoire de me suivre ?! »

Le professeur eut la décence de rougir un peu.

« Laissez-tombez, Potter. Je vois que vous allez mieux, alors je vais vous laisser. » Dit il en se levant.

« Pas si vite ! » hurla Harry en l'attrapant par le poignet et en le rasseyant de force sur la chaise qu'il venait de quitter. « Maintenant vous m'expliquez tout. Depuis le début. En commençant par ce 'merci' bizarre à Poudlard. »

Snape se perdit quelques minutes dans les prunelles vertes. Ce n'était pas normal que d'aussi beaux yeux soient ceux d'un gamin aussi chiant.

« Je... Un jour, j'ai promis à votre mère de vous protéger. Je tiens simplement mes promesses, voila tout. Quand je vous ai relevé ce jour-là, j'ai vu que vous alliez faire une connerie alors je vous ai surveillé de loin. Et si j'ai dis merci c'est parce que j'étais fatigué. Quand vous avez rencontré Samuel, un ami à moi, je lui ai demandé de vous surveiller et il vous à engagé. C'est tout. Et vu votre état actuel, j'ai bien fait parce que vous ne savez clairement pas vous occuper correctement de vous ! » S'énerva Severus.

Amer, Harry répondit. « Je vous libère de cette promesse. Après tout, vous me détestez depuis des années, alors barrez-vous et vivez votre vie loin de moi. Je ne voudrais pas gâcher la vie de Monsieur Snape.»

Inexplicablement, le Gryffondor était plus que blessé par les paroles de son professeur. Encore une fois, il agissait à cause de ses parents. Harry aurait simplement aimé que quelqu'un se soucie de lui pour qui il était, et pas à cause de sa célébrité, de ses parents, de sa cicatrice ou d'une autre raison idiote.

Et puis Snape et lui, ça avait toujours été intense. Mêler sa mère à ça l'agaçait d'une façon qu'il ne comprenait pas. Leur haine, c'était une question qui ne regardait qu'eux. Harry haïssait Snape. Snape haïssait Harry. Rien qu'eux deux.

Snape, c'était sa Némésis. À lui.

« Je ne vous déteste pas. » Murmura Snape.

Harry le regarda dans les yeux, mais il semblait sincère, alors il répondit :

« Moi je ne vous déteste plus. » Répondit Harry, plus honnête dans ses mots que dans ses pensées. C'était étrange avec quelle fluidité les mots étaient sortis de sa bouche.

Il ne parvenait pas à détacher le professeur des yeux.

Il y avait un truc sur le visage de Snape qui le fit frissonner.

Ce n'était pas vraiment un sourire, mais presque.

* * *

...


	2. Après la pluie, le beau temps

**Après la pluie le beau temps :**

* * *

« Tu es sûr, Harry ? » Insista Hermione.

« Certain. » Confirma le brun.

« Bon. Soigne toi vite, on à hâte de te revoir, Ron et moi. » Elle hésita puis ajouta. « Colin aussi, je pense. Si tu as le moindre problème, tu m'appelles hein ? »

Hermione était inquiète, ça s'entendait parce que sa voix était moins assurée que d'habitude. Son meilleur ami partait loin d'elle une quinzaine de jours et, vu les circonstances, cela ne la rassurait pas. La seule raison pour laquelle elle avait accepté son départ était qu'elle était sûre de le laisser entre de bonnes mains.

Harry, lui, n'y croyait toujours pas. Quand Snape lui avait proposé de passer sa convalescence chez lui, le brun avait été étonné. Il l'avait été beaucoup moins quand Snape avait ajouté d'un ton mordant :

« Vu votre cervelle de moineau, vous seriez encore capable d'oublier de prendre vos potions. Je ne me casse pas la tête à les faire pour rien ».

Harry avait plissé des yeux et s'était apprêté à lancer un refus acerbe, mais quelque chose dans le regard de l'aîné l'avait fait hésiter. Le Gryffondor sentait que sa relation avec le professeur était à un croisement important. S'il l'avait envoyé paître maintenant, toute possibilité d'une entente cordiale entre lui et Snape semblait vouée à l'échec pour toujours.

Et puis, deux semaines ce n'était pas _si_ long.

« Pourquoi pas. » Avait lâché le garçon. « Tant que vous ne m'empoisonnez pas... »

Le professeur avait grogné.

Depuis son accident, Harry avait beaucoup réfléchi à l'attitude de Snape et aux révélations qu'il lui avait faites. L'idée d'avoir été surveillé et suivi par quelqu'un ne le dérangeait plus autant qu'au début. Bien qu'il n'en comprenait toujours pas les raisons, par ailleurs. C'était étrange, car l'attitude de son ancien professeur était toujours aussi infecte avec lui, mais parfois... Parfois ses gestes contredisaient tant ses paroles qu'il en venait à se poser des questions.

Comme cette fois où il lui avait tenu la main. Ou bien cette autre fois quand il avait senti le regard inquiet de Snape lui courir dans le dos, mais qu'une fois Harry retourné, le professeur avait déjà plongé le nez dans son journal. Comme si rien ne s'était passé.

En fait, la seule chose qu'Harry ne digérait pas, c'était que Sam l'ait engagé à cause du professeur. Il aimait ce travail, et l'idée même d'avoir été engagé parce qu'il était Harry Potter et non pour son efficacité l'ennuyait profondément.

C'était exactement ce qu'il avait fui dans le monde sorcier.

Tout le monde le voyait auror, joueur de Quidditch, ministre de la magie, même.. Mais lui ne savait pas. Il y avait réfléchi pourtant, de nombreuses heures, mais aucune illumination ne l'avait jamais traversée.

Il ne savait pas quoi faire.

Son regard se posa mollement sur Snape qui attendait à l'embrasure de la porte de sa chambre d'hôpital. Il ne l'avait que trop fait attendre.

Alors il ramassa son manteau et sortit.

* * *

« C'est joli » Fit Harry.

Après être sortis de l'hôpital, ils avaient marché une centaine de mètres jusqu'à une petite impasse isolée et Snape les avait fait transplanner dans l'ombre.

Quand le Gryffondor avait tenté d'imaginer l'endroit où son ancien professeur pouvait vivre, il en était rapidement arrivé à la conclusion qu'il n'en savait rien. Deux ans auparavant, il aurait sans doute imaginé l'homme dans un sombre appartement aux murs nus, sans personnalité, sans couleurs. À l'image des cachots qu'il avait habités pendant des années.

Mais, à la lumière des derniers événements, Harry était forcé d'admettre que tout ce qu'il pensait connaître de son professeur était faux ou biaisé.

Et il n'avait qu'à jeter un œil à la maison de l'homme pour s'en rendre compte.

C'était paisible. Exact opposé de l'homme qui semblait tourmenté. Le bâtiment n'était pas grand, mais pas petit non plus. En fait, il avait les dimensions parfaites pour abriter un homme qui vivait seul. C'était une petite maison de campagne au style normand, avec ses murs en torchis et ses poutres de bois apparentes. Très... rustique.

Le jardin attira l'attention d'Harry parce que c'était le plus impressionnant à regarder. Il s'étendait sur facilement quatre-cent mètres de long et le brun distinguait au loin le toit de verre d'une serre.

« Merci, Potter, je suis ravi que mon humble demeure vous plaise. » Fit Snape, le ton doucereux.

Clairement, il se foutait encore de sa gueule.

Il suivit docilement son aîné jusqu'à un petit couloir qui débouchait sur deux portes en vis-à-vis. L'homme ouvrit la porte de gauche et laissa Harry pénétrer le premier dans la pièce. Un lit, une petit bureau et une commode étaient les seuls meubles qui décoraient la pièce aux murs bruns. C'était parfait.

Un frisson étrange parcourut l'échine d'Harry qui posa son sac sur le sol et se retourna vers son hôte.

« Voici votre chambre. La mienne est juste en face. Le médecin à insisté pour que vous restiez alité encore trois ou quatre jour le temps que votre cage thoracique se consolide, restez couché le plus possible. Avec les potions reconstituantes, ce délai tombe à deux jours. Je compte sur vous pour ne pas gâcher les efforts que je fais pour vous guérir en prenant des risques inconsidérés. Vous pourrez me rejoindre à midi et dix-sept heures pour les repas. Si vous bougez de votre lit pour toute autre raison, je vous assassine. »

Sur ce, Snape fit volte-face et sortit de la pièce.

Harry s'assit sur son lit et resta songeur.

Il ne comprendrait jamais cet homme.

* * *

"Je m'ennuie" soupira Harry.

Le professeur se tourna vers lui, l'air narquois.

"Prenez un livre, je vous ai laissé un libre accès à ma bibliothèque." répondit l'aîné.

"J'ai lu trois grimoires de potions en deux jours. C'est plus que dans toute ma vie. Je n'en peux plus..."

Snape soupira. Sale gamin.

"Qu'est ce que vous faites d'habitude quand vous vous ennuyez, Monsieur Potter ?"

Harry le scruta quelques instants. Il avait du mal à cerner le professeur. C'était déjà vrai avant, mais ça l'était encore plus depuis qu'il avait emménagé provisoirement ici. Il ne voyait l'homme qu'aux repas, et dans le salon lorsque le soir tombait.

Mais le plus dérangeant, c'était qu'ils ne se parlaient pas. Enfin presque pas. "Bonjour", "Bonsoir" et c'était presque tout. Chose étrange que de partager une telle intimité silencieuse...

Sauf ce soir-là. Parce que ce soir-là, Harry s'ennuyait, et que ça allait tout changer.

"Je fais du Quidditch, des ballades, je parle avec mes amis... N'importe quoi. Mais je ne lis pas des grimoires de Potions du 17ème siècle !" Déclara Harry.

"Pour le Quidditch et la ballade... Je crains qu'il ne faille encore attendre un peu. Mais si vous voulez parler, je suis là."

Snape sentit les mots lui brûler la langue avant même d'avoir fini sa phrase. Quel con. Mais c'était toujours comme ça avec Potter, il lui faisait faire n'importe quoi. Il n'y avait que lui pour le faire sortir de ses gonds en deux mots, pour lui faire dire des mots qu'il ne pensait pas, parfois.

Au contact du garçon, il perdait les pédales. C'était aussi compliqué que ça.

« Sérieusement ? » Dit le Gryffondor, incrédule.

Severus rosit.

« Oubliez, je ne veux pas entendre vos lamentations de gosse. » Conclut Severus en attrapant un magasine qui traînait sur la table basse.

Harry le fixait, songeur.

« Je me disais aussi... Et vous, vous faites quoi quand vous vous ennuyez ? »

Le professeur s'arrêta de lire et posa le magasine ouvert sur ses genoux sans quitter les colonnes de mot des yeux. Les yeux dans le vague, il semblait être ailleurs.« Je ne m'ennuie jamais. Enfin pas vraiment. Je jardine, je lis, je brasse des potions, je joue aux échecs... Au fond peu importe. Vous savez, Potter, pour moi l'ennui est un luxe. Ce n'est pas à vous que je dois apprendre à quel point la guerre fut éprouvante et à quel point le simple fait de s'ennuyer est nouveau pour moi.»

Harry baissa les yeux vers la pointe de ses chaussures.

« Oui, je comprends. »

Un bruit sourd lui fit relever la tête. Le professeur venait poser un plateau d'échecs sur la petite table.

« Vous savez jouer ? » Demanda-t-il.

« Oui, nous faisions beaucoup de parties avec Ron lorsque nous étions à Poudlard. Il a bien longtemps que je n'ai plus joué, par contre. »

« Allons Monsieur Potter, ne trouvez pas de justification quant-à votre future défaite » Le nargua-t-il.

Le Gryffondor plissa des yeux.

« C'est ce qu'on va voir. »

* * *

« Cavalier en C2 » Commanda Harry au plateau d'échecs. Il ne put retenir un air satisfait. Cette fois ci, sa stratégie était impeccable. Il ne pouvait pas perdre, encore un déplacement et son fou allait prendre le roi de son adversaire.

« Tour en E5 » Déclara Snape au bout de quelques secondes de réflexion. « Échec et mat. Ça ne fera que votre 7 ème défaite d'affilée, monsieur Potter... »

Harry serrait les poings. Snape se payait encore de sa tête, pour changer.

L'aîné prit le plateau de jeu et attira d'un coup de baguette les pions à l'intérieur du sachet. Il avisa son invité qui râlait sur le tapis.

"Je vous charrie, monsieur Potter..." L'interpellé leva la tête et esquissa un sourire grimaçant.

"...Ce n'est que votre sixième défaite."

Un regard noir et un éclat de rire plus tard, Harry se passa la main sur le visage et s'allongea nonchalamment sur le rebord du canapé, ne quittant pas des yeux son ancien professeur qui buvait à lents traits une tasse de thé. C'était étrange comme un simple jeu d'échec avait réussi à les rapprocher. Cela faisait maintenant une semaine qu'il vivait ici mais il ne voyait pas le temps passer. Ils ne se parlaient toujours pas, enfin pas vraiment, mais le rendez-vous autour de la petite table devant la cheminée était devenu incontournable.

La présence du garçon ne dérangeait plus Severus. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ça, mais Potter était facile à vivre. Discret, aidant pour les tâches ménagères dès qu'il le pouvait, silencieux...

Même en deux ans d'observation, il n'avait pas cerné à quel point le garçon avait mûri depuis la fin de la guerre. C'était étrange, parce qu'on sentait en lui en subtil mélange de force et de faiblesse. Potter était hanté par ses souvenirs, mais les surmontait le jour.

Le seul moment de la journée où Severus maudissait Harry, c'était la nuit.

Quand il allait se coucher, c'était toujours la même chose. Au bout d'une heure, le garçon se mettait à pleurer. Et Severus, dans l'ombre, agrippait fermement sa couverture pour se retenir de se lever.

Ce n'était pas son combat. Potter devait affronter ses démons seuls. Chacun ses problèmes...

Et pourtant, cette nuit-là, Snape ne tînt plus.

Peut-être parce que la guérison du garçon approchait dangereusement, peut-être parce que la soirée avait été parfaite.

Ou peut-être simplement parce qu'il en avait envie.

Lorsqu'il ouvrit la porte, il mit quelques secondes à s'habituer à l'obscurité ambiante. Potter gémissait, se tournant frénétiquement d'un côté et de l'autre de son lit. Un sillon de larmes imprégnait ses joues et qui luisaient doucement à la lumière du couloir. Le cœur de Rogue se serra inexplicablement.

L'homme s'agenouilla au pied du lit et posa sa main sur l'épaule du jeune homme. Il le secoua à plusieurs reprises, toujours silencieux, mais le garçon ne se réveillait pas. Il le secoua plus fort.

"Potter, réveillez-vous !"

Le Gryffondor papillonna des yeux et avisa son aîné, surpris. Il renifla.

"Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ?" Dit-il en essuyant ses joues d'un revers de manche. Pourvu que Snape n'ait pas remarqué qu'il pleurait.

"Je n'arrive pas à dormir, Potter, vous êtes trop bruyant. Qu'est ce qu'il se passe, Potter ? C'est comme ça toutes les nuits."

L'interpellé resta silencieux. Que répondre ?

Comme lui décrire ce vide dans son cœur, cette impression que la vie n'avait pas de sens, cette prise de conscience totale de l'absurdité de la vie qui lui donnait le vertige. En même temps que Voldemort, c'était un petit bout de lui qui était mort. Littéralement. Le deuil de soi-même était assurément le plus difficile.

"Je... Désolé" Balbutia Harry. Il baissa les yeux, les maintenant mi-clos pour ne plus distinguer la silhouette de l'homme. Il avait honte d'être aussi faible face à quelqu'un.

Snape se releva et s'assit sur le lit. Harry sursauta lorsqu'il sentit le matelas s'affaisser sous le poids du Maître des Potions mais n'osa pas relever la tête.

"Vous ne devez pas vous sentir obligé d'être heureux. Pas plus que vous ne devriez faire semblant de l'être."

Le Gryffondor écarquilla les yeux.

"C'est normal que la guerre vous ait laissé des séquelles, que vous soyez déprimé par moment. Vous savez, Potter, il m'arrive aussi de faire des cauchemars. Les garder enfouis en vous ne servira à rien sinon à les laisser vous envahir davantage chaque nuit."

Harry renifla. Il jeta un regard rapide à Snape et vit qu'il semblait sincère.

Un second reniflement le prit par surprise. Le garçon sentait ses yeux piquer, et plus que tout il sentait qu'il lâchait prise. Il se refusait à fondre en larmes devant son ancien professeur. Il n'était plus un enfant.

Snape posa sa main sur l'épaule de son invité, et ce simple geste déclencha un raz-de-marrée chez Harry.

Il s'agrippa aux épaules de l'homme et sanglota contre le t-shirt de pyjama de celui-ci. Il ne remarqua pas le frisson qui parcourut son hôte ni le regard étrange qu'il posa sur le brun.

En revanche, il sentit parfaitement les mains du professeur se perdre dans ses cheveux et toute la tension qu'il avait accumulée en deux ans s'envoler au rythme des cercles tracés sur son crane par les doigts de son aîné.

Sa respiration redevint calme, tranquille et ses sanglots cessèrent. Il s'écarta doucement du torse de son professeur. Ils se regardèrent un long moment dans les yeux.

Harry se rendit compte que Snape jouait toujours avec une de ses mèches de cheveux et rougit un peu. Snape ôta sa main.

Le Gryffondor ouvrit la bouche comme pour dire quelque chose mais se ravisa.

Il ne sut dire au juste à quel moment il se rendormit.

Severus resta longtemps à regarder dormir le brun.

Perplexe.

* * *

Severus s'était servi un verre de whisky, chose inhabituelle pour un mardi. Potter était parti chez le médecin, et il savait pertinemment quel verdict le praticien allait rendre. Cela faisait deux-trois jours que le jeune homme était totalement rétabli, mais comme d'un commun accord ils n'avaient pas abordé ce sujet.

Sauf que là, ils n'avaient pas pu repousser le rendez-vous plus longtemps. Cela commençait à paraître trop suspect.

Trois gorgées d'alcool plus tard, Potter se cassait la gueule sur le tapis de son salon. Il n'avait jamais été doué pour les réceptions de cheminette. Snape faillit rire mais se reprit, ce qu'Harry ne vit pas puisque ses lunettes étaient tombées au sol.

Bien vite, les deux se retrouvèrent face à face. Harry fixait le sol, ses mains nouaient et dénouaient sans cesse des liens imaginaires. Comme pour briser sa nervosité.

« Alors, Potter ? » Grogna Snape.

« Je peux rentrer chez moi, les côtes sont nickels ».

Le professeur hochât la tête. « Je ne vous retiens pas, vous êtes libéré » répondit-il simplement. Un peu sèchement, peut-être.

Un ombre passa sur le visage d'Harry. L'aîné faillit se raviser mais ne dit rien de plus. Il regarda simplement le brun s'en aller à pas lents vers sa chambre.

Le regard de Severus tomba mollement sur le fond de whisky qu'il restait dans son verre. Il soupira et le vida cul sec avant de s'enfoncer dans son canapé. Il entendait au loin son invité qui s'affrétait dans la chambre brune. Ces bruitages du quotidien allaient lui manquer. Tout allait lui manquer.

Il entendit le brun revenir quelques minutes plus tard, un petit sac à dos pendait sur son épaule. Harry s'arrêta devant lui, dos à la cheminée.

"Au revoir, Potter" Murmura Snape.

Il vit du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor s'approcher et s'asseoir en tailleur devant lui. Celui-ci passa sa main dans ses cheveux broussailleux, l'air gêné.

"J'ai pas envie de partir." Marmonna Harry, sur un ton si bas que le professeur le manqua presque. Il releva la tête si vite que sa nuque craqua. Il fixait, les yeux écarquillés, le regard fuyant du jeune homme.

"Pourquoi ?" dit-il. Harry se mordilla la lèvre et les pupilles de l'aîné s'obscurcirent davantage.

"Je sais pas, je me sens bien ici. Je ne sais pas." Le timbre de la voix du jeune homme était tremblant.

"Vous pouvez rester Potter." Le sien aussi vacillait.

"Je ne veux pas vous déranger."

La main de Snape vînt s'échouer sur le crâne du cadet.

"Restez. Vous ne me dérangez plus."

Harry eut le bon sens de ne pas briser le silence.

* * *

Hermione restait songeuse sur la chaise du balcon. Il y avait quelque chose entre Harry et Snape, elle en était de plus en plus convaincue. C'était à la fois si évident et si caché qu'elle avait parfois l'impression que le monde entier était aveugle ou bien que c'était elle qui devenait folle.

Ron n'avait pas compris quand leur meilleur ami avait annoncé qu'il restait chez leur ancien professeur. Mais avec les années, Ron avait mûri aussi n'avait-il rien dit.

Le temps passé lui avait appris que ce n'était pas parce qu'il ne pouvait pas comprendre certaines choses qu'elles étaient forcément mauvaises.

Harry devait passer dans la journée les saluer et prendre quelques affaires supplémentaires. Il ne leur avait pas donné la raison ni la durée de son séjour prolongé chez l'homme. Hermione était convaincue que lui-même ne se pigeait pas vraiment.

Un sourire narquois fleurit sur ses lèvres faisant frémir Ron qui la regardait par la fenêtre.

Il ne comprendrait jamais Hermione.

Mais il ne cesserait jamais de l'aimer.

* * *

"Tu m'as manqué vieille branche" Hurla Ron à son ami qui rentrait dans l'appartement.

Harry sourit en calant son épaule contre celle du roux qui lui avait sauté au cou.

"Toi aussi, Ron, je viendrai vous rendre visite plus souvent, promis." Sourit le brun.

Il mangea en compagnie de ses deux meilleurs amis et entreprit de leur raconter sa vie chez Snape, passant sous silence les moments qu'il jugeait trop intimes. Au fond, il n'y avait pas tant à raconter que cela. Son quotidien était très tranquille et l'alchimie qui régnait entre lui et Snape était indescriptible.

Sur le coup des 9 heures du soir, le brun entendit la porte d'entrée s'ouvrir et ses deux amis s'éclipsèrent soudainement. Harry se retourna, perturbé, et vit Colin qui entrait dans la cuisine, un long paquet sous le bras. Il l'accueilli d'un grand sourire.

"Hey Colin, ça fait longtemps ! Quoi de neuf ?"

Le blond rougit brusquement et ouvrit la bouche avant de se raviser.

"J'ai quelque chose d'important à te dire." Dit-il, l'air fuyant.

Harry fronça les sourcils et hochât la tête.

"Je... Je voulais pas. Je veux juste que tu me promettes de ne rien dire et de ne pas t'énerver avant que tout soit fini, d'accord ?"

Le brun déglutit. Quoi-que voulait dire Colin, ça ne semblait pas être quelque chose de bon.

Il promit.

"Quand je suis arrivé à Poudlard, j'avais lu des centaines de livres sur toi, sur ton histoire. Je n'avais qu'une seule chose en tête, et c'était de te rencontrer. Je voulais me rapprocher de toi, être ton ami. Mais tu ne me regardais même pas, j'avais l'impression d'être un parasite toujours collé à tes baskets..."

Colin reprit son souffle et continua d'un ton un peu plus assuré.

"Ce ne sont pas des reproches. Aujourd'hui, j'ai grandi et je comprends à quel point tu avais de grandes et terribles responsabilités alors. Mais quand j'avais 13 ans, toutes ces choses me passaient par dessus la tête, tu vois ? Alors j'étais amer, et j'ai fait des choses que je regrette terriblement."

Harry ouvrit grand les yeux puis lui fit un sourire chaleureux.

"Tu as vendu des photos de moi à la Gazette, je sais."

Le cœur du blond se figea dans sa poitrine et il afficha un air ahuri.

"Hein ?"

"Je l'ai su en 6ème, quand l'histoire s'était déjà tassée depuis un bon moment. Je t'en ai voulu quelques temps mais j'ai fini par me dire que tu avais tes raisons. Tu étais un gamin, Colin, pas la peine de te faire un sang d'encre pour ça. Après tout nous sommes amis, non ?"

Le sourire du brun vînt faire fondre la glace qui enserrait les poumons de Colin depuis des mois. Il ne put que sourire à son tour et tendre le paquet qu'il avait depuis le début à son aîné.

Une intense reconnaissance lui réchauffait le ventre. Il se sentait léger, et si libre.

"Je ne t'ai jamais assez remercié pour tout ce que tu as fait. Ce n'est pas vraiment un cadeau de reconnaissance, mais j'avais envie de te donner ceci."

Harry eut l'air surpris. "Me remercier pour quoi ?"

Colin sourit encore plus, si c'était seulement possible. Son colocataire était vraiment trop gentil.

"Voldemort, mon frère que tu as sauvé, tout ça..." répondit-il timidement.

Harry ne répondit pas tout de suite, bien trop occupé à déchirer l'emballage du cadeau que lui avait donné son ami, une mimique de gamin trop gâté figée sur le visage.

Il éclata soudain de rire.

Colin lui avait offert un parapluie. Un immense parapluie sur lequel était imprimé un ciel d'été.

"Tu vois, il ne pleuvra plus jamais quand tu ne le voudras pas maintenant. Le parapluie te protégeras si tu le veux." Fit le blond, gêné. Des larmes commencèrent tout doucement à lui picoter les yeux. Le regard d'Harry se fit soudain plus vif. Il avait compris l'attitude de Colin ces derniers mois.

Le blond ne put rien ajouter de plus, Harry l'avait entraîné dans une étreinte puissante sous le parapluie.

"C'est le plus beau cadeau que tu pouvais me faire. Je veillerai sur toi aussi, Colin."

Un reniflement fut son unique réponse.

* * *

"Tout s'est bien passé ?" Demanda Snape à Harry qui se relevait péniblement de sa chute hors de la cheminée du salon.

Harry secoua la tête et s'installa sur son fauteuil, à la droite de Severus.

Il avisa d'un air distrait la bouteille de whisky et le verre vide à côté de celui de son ancien professeur puis décida de se joindre à lui. Les gorgées de boisson lui réchauffaient agréablement la gorge.

"Snape ?" Grommela le jeune homme.

"Potter ?"

Celui-ci prit une forte inspiration. " Quand j'étais à Poudlard, vous m'imaginiez comment après mes études ?"

Le professeur posa lentement son verre sur la table basse et cala son menton dans sa main. La question demandait un peu de réflexion.

"À vrai dire, je n'imaginais pas tellement. J'étais bien trop occupé à essayer de vous garder en vie."

Le brun sourit et se leva.

Il ébouriffa tendrement les cheveux de son hôte avant d'aller se coucher.

Aucun des deux ne prit la peine de relever l'événement.

* * *

« Snape ? »

« Potter ? »

« On mange quoi ce soir ? »

Snape releva son regard de son livre et haussa le sourcil droit.

« Ce que vous nous préparez de bon, bien sûr. »

Harry tira la langue et partit vers la cuisine, bien vite rejoint par son ancien professeur qui resta adossé à l'encadrement de la porte.

« Je fais des crêpes, ça vous va ? »

Severus fit ''oui'' de la tête.

Harry se mit sur la pointe des pieds pour attraper un paquet de farine sur le haut de l'étagère. Snape ne manqua pas de loucher un moment sur les fesses de son invité. Il détacha péniblement les yeux du spectacle alléchant et se dirigea vers le frigo pour sortir une brique de lait.

Derrière lui, Harry se lécha les lèvres. On allait rigoler un peu. Ou pas. Il espérait que oui.

Il prit une cuillère de farine et, s'en servant comme d'une catapulte, balança le tout sur la chemise noire de son ancien professeur.

Quand celui ci fit volte-face, le Gryffondor se tenait prêt mais en put éviter la gerbe de lait qu'il se prit en plein visage.

Un instant, il resta figé, le lait ruisselant dans ses cheveux jusqu'à son t-shirt.

Un instant avant qu'un terrible combat ne s'engage, s'achevant uniquement quand Severus finit écroulé dans l'herbe du jardin. Aucune parcelle de son corps n'était épargnée, et sa chemise blanche n'était qu'un lointain souvenir. Potter avait posé sa tête sur les genoux de Snape et rigolait sans pouvoir s'arrêter.

Même avec toute la mauvaise foi du monde, Severus devait reconnaître que le Gryffondor était moins sale que lui.

Reprenant son souffle, Harry lâcha :

« N'empêche, j'ai gagné. »

« Sale gamin. » Répondit Severus.

Sans pour autant déloger le brun de ses genoux.

* * *

« Severus ? »

Snape se retourna vers lui, surpris.

« Harry ? » Répondit-il.

« Je préfère quand tu m'appelles comme ça. »

Le professeur ne releva pas le tutoiement.

« Passe moi l'arrosoir, gamin »

Harry lui jeta l'outil et continua de désherber sa parcelle de tomates. Les joues un peu roses.

* * *

Harry se tournait et retournait dans son lit sans trouver le sommeil. Il prit sa baguette et jeta un « tempus » d'un geste détaché. Il se leva silencieusement et jeta un œil dans le couloir. Snape ne dormait pas non plus, de la lumière fuitait en dessous de la porte de sa chambre.

Le soir avait toujours été un moment qu'il redoutait, depuis le plus jeune âge. Aujourd'hui et depuis quelques semaines, il dormait bien.

Il dormait bien, mais seul.

Ses pensées s'égaraient sans-cesse vers l'occupant de la chambre d'en-face et chaque soir il attendait que le courage lui vienne de le rejoindre.

Mais l'appréhension l'emportait toujours.

Harry ferma les yeux un instant, savourant les souvenirs du visage souriant de Snape qui défilaient derrière ses paupières closes.

« Merde » jura-t-il.

Deux mois qu'ils se tournaient autour, ce n'était plus possible.

Deux mois qu'Harry s'était fait à l'idée que son ténébreux hôte ne le laissait pas indifférent.

Il s'assit sur son lit. Pesa le pour et le contre.

Le pour l'emporta.

* * *

Severus s'ennuyait.

Severus faisait semblant de lire.

Severus pensait à Harry.

Depuis deux ans.

Il y avait quelque chose entre lui et ce crétin congénital que Severus n'avait jamais pu saisir. Une intensité. Avant, elle s'était exprimée par la haine, les joutes verbales à répétition et même, parfois, les insultes.

Mais depuis quelques temps l'envie étrange de susurrer à l'oreille du brun d'autres choses que des insultes. Et une envie folle de lui arracher ses vêtements un à un. Avec les dents.

Si Severus avait prit le temps d'être honnête envers lui, il aurait admis que cette assurance était la raison pour laquelle il avait décidé de veiller sur Potter après la bataille finale. Le regard mort du garçon avait brisé quelque chose en lui et il n'avait jamais pu vivre sans depuis ce moment-là.

Ouais, Severus était cuit.

C'est lorsqu'il concluait sur cette évidence que la porte de sa chambre s'ouvrit dans un grincement discret.

Priant pour que Snape ne pose pas de question, Harry se faufila sur la pointe des pieds dans la chambre de l'aîné. Ce dernier leva la tête vers le Gryffondor mais resta neutre. Le brun contourna le lit et se faufila sous la couette, là où il restait de la place.

Severus posa son livre sur sa table de chevet et éteignit la lumière.

Il ne fallut pas deux secondes à Harry pour se lover sur le flanc de Severus.

Il ne fallut pas deux minutes à Severus pour décider d'entourer le torse d'Harry de son bras.

« C'est mieux comme ça » Murmura-t-il.

Mais Harry dormait déjà.

* * *

« Severus ? »

« Harry ? »

« J'ai très envie de t'embrasser, là, tout de suite. » Demanda un Harry rouge d'incertitude.

Sa mimique étrange fondit sous les lèvres de Severus.

Enfin.

* * *

« Donc toi et Snape vous êtes ensemble, c'est ça ? » Grommela Ron.

« Oui. »

« Ça fait longtemps ? » Fit le roux, indiscret.

« C'est compliqué à dire. Les choses ne se sont pas passées comme ça. »

Ron ne sembla pas satisfait par cette réponse mais n'insista pas plus. Les cernes sous les yeux de son ami n'étaient plus qu'un lointain souvenir. Rien que pour ça, Snape méritait une putain de médaille.

« Quand tu auras fini de raconter notre vie à ton rouquin, tu voudras bien passer à table ? » Sourit Severus à Harry.

Sautillant presque, le Gryffondor rejoignit son amant et, effleurant la hanche de son homme au passage, s'installa entre Hermione et Colin.

C'était la première fois qu'Harry emmenait Severus pour son souper hebdomadaire au Refuge.

* * *

« Harry ? »

« Severus ? »

« On part où cet été ? »

« Égypte » répondit le brun.

« Quelle originalité » se moqua Severus.

Harry répondit d'un regard expressément noir.

« Dans un mois c'est la rentrée. » Dit le professeur.

« Je sais. Je vais recommencer à chercher ce que je veux faire de mes journées maintenant que tu ne seras plus là pour me divertir »

Severus répondit d'un regard expressément noir.

* * *

Un jour, Harry se promenait dans les rues du centre ville et tomba sur un spectacle étrange. Un vieil homme peignait dans son garage et, en guise de palette, il utilisait l'avant de son voilier garé devant la porte.

Harry le scruta, curieux, l'homme le remarqua et l'invita à venir voir ses peintures.

Il resta à le regarder peindre jusque tard dans la nuit et, en sortant sous le ciel étoilé, Harry sourit. Il avait enfin trouvé sa voie. Plus tard, il serait peintre.

En septembre de l'année suivante, il passa avec succès son examen d'entrée à l'école des Beaux-Arts après des mois d'entraînement.

Et des années plus tard, sous le regard aimant de Severus, il posa le trait final de sa première toile signée.

Il l'appela le Refuge.

* * *

 _« Parfois, quand je peins, j'ai l'impression que tout est possible, comme si à chaque instant c'est moi qui décidais, tu comprends ? Je suis libre. Mes tableaux me parlent, Severus... »_

 _Un sourire ironique sur le visage – les élans poétiques de son compagnon le faisaient toujours rire- Severus demanda :_

 _« Et qu'est ce qu'ils te disent, tes tableaux ? »_

 _« Ils me disent que je t'aime » Souffla Harry._

 _Et Severus cessa un instant d'être moqueur pour lier sa main à celle de son brun._

* * *

Finite Incantatem.


End file.
